Fighting Temptations
by Arvendell
Summary: The Yamayurikai members each on their own battle. Usual pairings
1. Youko's Resolve

A/N: As I was listening to a song entitled Fighting Temptations, I thought, why not write something related to the title? Don't mind the lyrics because I don't know ;)

And so as I was lying in my bed, I thought about how the story would go. At first, I wanted to write only about Sachiko and Yumi but then I thought again, why not try including the others as well? So here it is. The first one is about Youko.

My 6th story!

**Read at your own risk!**

And, I don't own them, okay? ;)

* * *

"**Fighting Temptations"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. Youko's Resolve**

* * *

Mizuno Youko was a calm, collected, and intelligent young woman. Those characteristics alone had always made her stand out from the rest ever since she was just a child. People looked at her with awe and admiration. People thought that no one and nothing could shake her. Only a few people knew that despite that calm and cold appearance, beneath was a caring woman and a loving friend. And no one knew that still underneath, was a woman in struggles to keep her love best hidden to everyone and mostly to the person she was in love with. No one knew. Well, maybe except for one person. She suspected that her beloved little sister, Ogasawara Sachiko, knew about her feelings but kept it to herself. Perhaps she too, understood Youko's situation.

Being in love to a person who was in love with another was hard. But Youko had painfully learned to set them at the depths of her heart. Although there were still times that she wished that that person loved her back. She knew that she cared for her, and loved her, but only as a friend.

Satou Sei.

The name that could shake Youko's resolve.

Satou Sei whom she loved in secret.

Satou Sei whose heart had been sealed away along with Kubo Shiori's departure, the person she fell in love with when they were in high school.

Youko sighed.

When she left Lillian to pursue her studies in a law school, she thought that finally she could keep her mind off Sei. But she was wrong. Certainly, law school had kept her busy. But it didn't stop her from thinking about that person. How was she faring? Was she all right? Thoughts like that.

And so when she had some free time, she came back to Lillian, not the Lillian Girls Academy but to the Lillian University. Although she would have also love to see Sachiko and the others, she chose to see Sei.

Their meeting had been a pleasant surprised. Sei was delighted to see her. She had smiled that flirting smile of hers and took her hand and led her to the University Cafeteria. They had a nice chat. Her mind settled. She could see that Sei was doing fine. She was even secretly jealous to learn that there was someone who was close to Sei.

However, she had to be happy for her beloved. And so she smiled when that person was introduced to her.

Katou Kei.

A quick look was all she needed to see that the woman was a good person. Thus, despite her heartache, she was glad. Now that Sei was moving on perfectly well, she had to move on, too. Right at that moment, she decided that she would now focus on her studies and her studies alone.

When the time came, she bid her goodbye to Sei. The latter was clearly disappointed and insisted that she should stay the night at Sei's apartment. She refused. The sooner she could get away from there, the better.

Sei said firmly that if she didn't want to stay, she'd take Youko to the train station. She wanted to refuse again but Sei seemed to know it ahead because she took her hand and never let go until they reached the latter's apartment, which was just near the University. Sei went inside without letting her go, picked what she assumed as car keys, and then led her to the parking area where a yellow car stood alone. She gave up trying to fight Sei and got in the car with a sigh.

The car ride was quite eventful. Sei drove like a mad woman. As she clung to whatever her hand stumbled upon as Sei's car zoomed fast, she didn't noticed that they were not heading to the train station but in fact, away from it. She only noticed it when Sei stopped the car and she finally gathered her wits. She looked around and noticed that they were in a park.

"_Sei, wherever did you learn to drive like that? More importantly, what are we doing here?"_

_Sei flashed a mischievous grin. _

"_We're here because I'm kidnapping the future lawyer Mizuno Youko."_

_She glared at the blonde woman._

"_Come on, Youko. You're always busy. And when you finally come for a visit, you'll leave shortly. That's just so unfair."_

_Who was being unfair here? Youko wanted to scream. Nevertheless, she remained calm._

"_So tell me, Youko. What is your problem?" Sei asked after a moment._

"_Problem? I don't have any problem, Sei, except that I won't be able to make it home on time if you don't take me back to the station now."_

_Sei laughed before her expression turned serious. _

"_I'm not joking, Youko. I know you. You never do things without a purpose."_

"_Purpose? Well, I'm just looking for a chance to meddle on your affairs, that's all," she said in half-truth._

"_Indeed. But I can see that there's more to it, Youko my dear."_

_When she kept quiet, Sei probed deeper._

"_You wouldn't want to hear it, Sei, so you'd better take me back and not ask any more questions."_

_Something indefinable crossed Sei's eyes as she regarded her for a moment before she turned the engine of the car._

"_Sei…"_

"_I'll take you back. Don't worry," Sei said with a smile._

"_I'm sorry, Sei."_

"_What are you saying sorry for? Come on now, Youko."_

_She was hurt by such nonchalant response. But maybe, it was better this way._

_During their ride to the train station, she and Sei were unusually quiet. They bid each other goodbye and as she was about to turn away, Sei reached out and kissed her cheeks and smiled feebly. _

"_Take care, Youko." _

_And then Sei was gone. It took Youko a lot of willpower not to run after her._

Youko sighed for the second time. They hadn't communicated since then. Even if she badly wanted to, she didn't try to. What was she going to say? Should she confess and then scare Sei away? Maybe it was better this way.

With renewed resolve, Youko opened her book to study some more.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I haven't written anything about the others yet, except the chapter for Sachiko, although I have some ideas already about the other characters.

_30 January 2008_


	2. Sei's Dilemma

A/N: Got nothing to say except, have fun! ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Sei's Dilemma

* * *

Satou Sei woke up with a start. Gasping for breath, she looked around her and realized that it was morning already. She glanced at the alarm clock at the study table.

7:55?!

'I'm late!'

She nearly fell over the bed as she hurriedly got up. Cursing the blanket, she went straight to bathroom and took a quick shower. In less than 15 minutes, she was ready.

"Late again," mouthed by the black-haired woman in the name of Katou Kei as Sei sat beside her. Class, of course, had started already.

Sei ignored Kei and pretended to listen to the professor's lecture, but in reality, her mind was somewhere else thinking about another certain black-haired woman named Mizuno Youko. She couldn't help thinking about her. Ever since Youko's visit, she hunted her dreams, whether she was asleep or not. She could still see Youko's sad yet determined eyes. She had spent many sleepless nights debating with herself. Of course she had a pretty good guess about Youko's feelings, but she ignored it ever since. She didn't want to hurt Youko. She couldn't love her back except as a friend. When Kubo Shiori left her, she vowed to herself that she'd never love again.

When Toudou Shimako became her petite soeur, she felt contented and yet she distanced herself. Having someone she cared about and cared for her was enough.

And then there was Kanina Shizuka. Indeed, she was a beautiful woman. However, aside from admiration, she couldn't feel anything more for her other than as a friend.

And of course, when she started college, she met Kei, someone who was almost like Youko, a meddler and with a strong personality. She couldn't help but like her, as a friend, and sometimes, a little more than that. But that was all.

'Heh, I'm so gorgeous that beautiful girls are after me,' she thought sarcastically.

"Satou Sei, how long are you going to sit there?"

Kei's loud voice broke Sei's reverie. She blinked, then looked around. Class was over.

"Geez, what's with you? It's still too early to be dreaming, Sei."

"Will you stop nagging me? I'm not daydreaming," she denied.

"Yes you are not, just as you aren't blonde," Kei responded sarcastically, not believing her a bit. "You know Sei, why don't you just tell Mizuno-san that you love her too, so that you wouldn't be acting stupid anymore."

"What?"

She looked at her, startled. How the hell did this woman know about Youko's feelings?

"Because I saw it in her eyes, just as I can see it in yours, Sei," Kei answered her unspoken question.

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. There was no point in arguing with this woman, she always managed to shut her all the time.

Kei shook her head and then went for the door. Before she reached the door, she looked back and said, "Just a question Sei, can you live without Mizuno-san in your life?"

And then she was gone, leaving her in deep thoughts.

Later on, Sei found herself walking the familiar grounds of Lillian Girls Academy, with Shiori's image playing on her mind. She remembered how the two of them met, how she fell in love and felt so happy, how her world revolved around Shiori and Shiori alone, and how her world was shattered when Shiori left her.

And then Youko's image came into her mind. Youko picking her at the train station with her Onee-sama that fateful day, Youko meddling with her affairs to take Shimako as her petite soeur, and the other little things that Youko did for her though mostly she didn't like, she knew that they were done without malice.

She stopped walking. She now realized. Youko was the only person that was always there for her. Youko was the person who had always picked up and fixed her broken self. Without Youko, she wouldn't have known how to move on. Without Youko's meddling, she probably would have been gone when Shiori was gone.

"_So tell me, Youko. What is your problem?" Sei asked after a moment._

"_Problem? I don't have any problem, Sei, except that I won't be able to make it home on time if you don't take me back to the station now."_

_Sei laughed before her expression turned serious. _

"_I'm not joking, Youko. I know you. You never do things without a purpose."_

"_Purpose? Well, I'm just looking for a chance to meddle on your affairs, that's all," she said in half-truth._

"_Indeed. But I can see that there's more to it, Youko my dear."_

_When Youko kept quiet, Sei probed deeper._

"_You wouldn't want to hear it, Sei, so you'd better take me back and not ask any more questions."_

_Sei was taken aback. If she was right, then she knew already what Youko was talking about. She didn't know what she would say if Youko suddenly said something so turned the engine of the car._

Sei put her hand on her temple with an angry sigh. How could she be stupid? The only person who had always taken care of her was hurting, hurting because of her. She didn't want Youko to be hurt.

'But what I am going to do? Can I give what Youko wants? Do I love her like that?' She asked herself in succession.

More importantly though, why did she kiss Youko when she was about to leave? What was her reason then? Did she kiss her to ease the sadness in Youko's eyes that she was trying to hide?

Certainly not.

Youko looked so delectable that day that she wasn't able to resist the temptation. But again, it would be back to the questions 'Does she love her like that? Can she really love again?'

And then out of nowhere, Kei's question played in her mind.

Could she live without Youko? What if Youko got married someday? Could she take it?

Her heart almost stopped beating as she imagined Youko in a wedding dress standing beside a man in a tuxedo.

Bloody hell!

There was no way she would let it happen!

* * *

A/N: So what's the verdict for this one? Please tell me…

_---Arvendell---_

_31 January 2008_


	3. Eriko's Struggle

A/N: I feel sorry for Eriko coz being the straight one, she isn't getting much attention so here's a little for her.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. Eriko's Struggle

* * *

Torii Eriko was sitting quietly in a bench at the park, looking at the kids playing at the playground. However, if you would look closely at her, you would realize that her mind was in faraway place.

So what was troubling her?

It had been a while since something happened that would occupy her mind.

It had been a while since she had seen her friends from the Yamayurikai.

She hadn't seen her classmates Mizuno Youko and Satou Sei for a while.

Youko was in faraway law school. She hadn't seen her since they graduated. Youko, if she had visited Lillian Girls Academy, she wasn't aware of. Maybe she had visited since their graduation. No. She surely had visited without her knowledge. If not for the others and her petite soeur, Ogasawara Sachiko, then for that person. She wondered if anyone knew about Youko's feelings. If Sachiko knew it. If that person knew it.

Her other friend and enemy, Sei, on the other hand, was just nearby, but she didn't feel like visiting her. Why? She didn't know. Just that, she didn't feel like it.

So boring.

She heaved a sigh.

Then she remembered her petite soeur, Hasekura Rei. She hated to admit that she missed her.

And Shimazu Yoshino. Rei's petite soeur. The thought about that person brought a smile to her lips. She missed her banter with that little spitfire.

Really.

Being around Yoshino was fun because it was just way too easy to get a rise from her. She liked her brave and unwavering gaze at her, and how those eyes of hers blaze with anger whenever she did something to Rei or made Rei do anything unusual. She remembered last time around February when Valentine's Day was coming. Yoshino had fought her about the activity on the treasure hunt, of the students finding the en bouton's card and winning a date with the owner of the card. It was really fun. And Rei was at the middle of their fight. It was really fun messing with her, winning against her. Yoshino never backed down from anything.

Her smile turned into quiet laughter at the thought of her petite soeur and her petite soeur's petite soeur. It lingered for a moment. She wanted to see them. But then, she didn't like to.

How troublesome.

Her mirth disappeared.

Then she thought about the others, the little sisters of Youko and Sei. Fukuzawa Yumi's cute expressions, Sachiko's stoic expression and loose temper, Toudou Shimako's serene features. They were all interesting bunch of people.

Once again, she contemplated about visiting Lillian, but just then, the faces of her brothers and father came into mind.

She let out a tired sigh.

Certainly she loved being pampered and all by three brothers and her father, but she also found it annoying and tiring. Fighting about who would go first on a date with her and such was just so childish.

And then there was Yamanobe-sensei. Of course she hadn't given up chasing after him. In fact, she would see him again later. It lifted her heart to know that she would see him again. He fascinated and interests her to no end. The last time they had seen each other…

Eriko's shoulders sagged a bit as she remembered the last time she and Yamanobe-sensei went out. He said that he liked her, but for now, only as a friend. What was holding him back?

Really.

Had she lost her touch?

Somehow, she felt like she was in similar state with Youko. However, the difference was that, she told Yamanobe-sensei directly about her feelings. And she was acting on her feelings. Youko, on the other hand, wasn't.

What should she do about Yamanobe-sensei? She hadn't wanted anything that she hadn't got. However, this time, it didn't just about wanting to have that something, or someone. It was more than that. It was deeper than that.

What would be her next step?

Maybe she should seduce him? She thought with amusement, then laughed to herself as she tried to imagine how he would react. Really. She was just a little tempted to do just like that. But of course, she wouldn't. There were better ways.

But how about her friends? What would they say if she told them that she would seduce Yamanobe-sensei?

Youko would raise her eyebrows as if challenging her to do so.

Sei would definitely laugh and say "Go for it!".

Rei would be horrified and would try to change her mind or something.

Shimako and Yumi would be shocked. Yumi might even panic while Shimako would still be quiet.

Sachiko would turn green knowing her dislike for the male species.

And Yoshino, she would definitely agree for her own selfish reasons. If she had Yamanobe-sensei, then Yoshino would think that she would have her away from Rei. Yoshino might even offer her help to the task. She wondered what Yoshino's suggestions would be and how Rei would react. The latter would surely try to stop Yoshino, but would fail miserably.

It would be fun to see those reactions. Just thinking about it made her giggle. She might even just do it if only she would see those interesting reactions.

And her brothers and father?

She giggled again when she thought about them. They would definitely scream with rage and if only possible, lock her inside the house. Her father would rant non-stop, and together with her brothers, would threaten to do something about Yamanobe-san. But of course, she could win against them with simple threats alone, too. That was the advantage of being spoiled to the core. They should have known that. They couldn't say no to her. They wouldn't if they knew what was best for them. A threat of not dating with anyone of them anymore would be a sure hit.

Eriko looked up at the clear, blue sky and then looked down at her watch. It was time to met Yamanobe-sensei. How the day would end, she would find out soon enough. However, she knew that something interesting would definitely happen.

* * *

A/N: Well then, that's it for Eriko. It's a little hard to do it. Tell me what you think please.

BTW, if you're expecting more of Youko and Sei, then you have to forgive me coz I want it to be like that. They're done for this story :) :)

_---Arvendell---_

_31 January 2008_


	4. Noriko's Spirit

A/N: Just to be clear. _Fighting Temptations_ is a story that consist different stories. Each of the stories can stand alone, for example, Chapter 3 doesn't really happen after Chapter 2, nor Chapter 4 happened after 3, and so will be Chapters 6-7 and 8-9. There are two chapters for each pair (except Eriko) and that's it.

And yeah, I know that Noriko is cool and that Shimako is brilliant, but aside from that…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. Noriko's Spirit

* * *

Nijou Noriko had been stealthily watching from the corner of her eyes every movement made by Toudou Shimako, her Onee-sama. She couldn't help it. She just couldn't take her eyes off her. Shimako's beauty was so heavenly. The way the soft curls of her hair swayed with every movement she made was breathtaking, so tempting.

She had long been captured by Shimako's beauty. Ever since that day under the sakura tree, she couldn't get her out of her mind. She had watched her then with awe. And when an unknown force led her feet to Shimako and she took off the petals on her hair, she had shamelessly watched her lips moved as she spoke. Those lips looked soft, just as the rest of her.

"Noriko, shall we go home now?"

Shimako's soft voice broke Noriko's thoughts. And just like the other days since they became soeurs, they walked quietly towards the gate. She badly wanted time to stop then so she could just be with Shimako. But of course, time wouldn't stop just because she wanted to. And so they part ways, each to her own way home.

Noriko's thoughts were full of Shimako even when she was in bed. She wanted to hear her voice, badly, as if being with her and talking to her every day at school weren't enough.

After contemplating for a while, she gave in and picked up the telephone and dialed Shimako's home number. She was glad when it was Shimako who answered the phone.

"Noriko, is something wrong?" Came the soft voice that she loved so much. It was husky, and she felt warm all over. How would that voice sound if…

Stop it, Noriko!

"I just wanted to say good night to you, Shimako-san," she said, not knowing what to say for the second time in her life (the first time was when she first met Shimako). Why did she call anyway? Such lame excuse.

Shimako was silent for a moment before she said, "Thank you, Noriko. Good night to you, too."

And then another silence.

"Uhm, that's all, Shimako-san. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye then."

Shimako's line had long been cut but Noriko was still holding the telephone. And then she caught herself. Mocking herself, she put the phone down and lay in her bed to think about Shimako some more.

When she first realized that her feelings for Shimako were that of more than friends, she just shrugged her shoulders, thinking that it wouldn't change anything. But then, accompanying her realization of her feelings was also her increasing awareness of Shimako. However, being the always calm and cool that she was, of course she hid it very well. She was just not so sure how well she was hiding it from Shimako because unlike the other of her friends, Shimako knew her best. No one knew her very well other than Shimako. But if that was the truth, then she might know something already. She might have noticed something already but knowing her, too, she might just keeping her lips sealed.

---o---

Another day came. Noriko once again found herself staring at Shimako. She had been doing this a lot lately. She couldn't think about anything anymore except Shimako. At school or at home, Shimako was on her mind. Her face, her smile, her voice, everything about her was etched on her mind, playing over and over.

"Noriko-chan, are you alright?" Fukuzawa Yumi, Shimako's classmate and their friend, asked, breaking Noriko from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Yumi-sama. Thank you for asking," she said, looking at Yumi directly but at the same time, watching Shiamko's reaction at the corner of her eyes. She saw the latter raised her head and look at her and Yumi.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked again. "You look so…I don't know. You're so lost in your thoughts."

"Am I? I was just thinking that we have so much to do and everyone is busy. Sorry if I made you worry," she explained. There was some truth in what she said. The third years weren't around because they were preparing for exams.

"You're right. I hope Onee-sama and Rei-sama are doing well," Yumi said, referring to her Ogasawara Sachiko and Hasekura Rei.

"I believe they are," she agreed. Inwardly, she gave a sigh of relief. If it had been Shimazu Yoshino, another classmate and friend of Yumi and Shimako, she didn't think she would get away easily. Never mind the fact that she thought that Shimako looked like she didn't quite believe what she said. She would talk to her some time anyway.

'This is getting harder and harder than I thought. I need to do something soon,' she thought. Before it affected her and her relationship with Shimako, she had to do something soon. Soon before everyone noticed something. Before something unlikely happened. She had to act soon.

That soon came after a few days. The two of them were having a quiet lunch near the sakura tree.

"Shimako-san, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it, Noriko?" Shimako asked softly.

Gathering resolve, she gazed straight into Shimako's eyes and bravely said, "I love you, Shimako-san."

Shimako was stunned for a moment, before she smiled and said, "I love you, too, Noriko."

"No. That's not what I meant, Shimako-san. What I mean to say is I'm in love with you."

Noriko had to congratulate herself for saying it without wavering despite feeling a bit nervous inside. It was up to Shimako now.

"Noriko," Shimako said with a rising tone after she had gone quiet for a full minute.

"I'm sorry, Shimako-san, but you need to know it. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Shimako gazed at her eyes, as if gauging the truthfulness of what she just said.

"You know that we can't, Noriko. I don't want to hear it from you again, do you understand?"

She watched Shimako as the latter collected her things with trembling hands before going away after a brief 'Good day'. She didn't go after her. She wanted Shimako to think about it, think about what she had said. No matter what Shimako's decision would be, she would accept it. But damn it if she wouldn't give a fight. As long as she had a chance, she would never give up. That was her spirit.

* * *

A/N: Writing about these two was really hard. You'll find out soon in the next chapter :)

_---Arvendell---_

_03 February 2008_


	5. Shimako's Fear

A/N: It was a struggle to write this one ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. Shimako's Fear

* * *

_I'm in love with you…I'm in love with you…I'm in love with you…_

It had been going on and on in Toudou Shimako's mind. Nijou Noriko's voice and words were like a broken record in her head. It was starting to irritate her, and yet at the corner of her heart, which she refused to admit, she was happy.

Ever since Noriko, her petite soeur, confessed about her feelings, she avoided her as much as she could. Their friends at the Yamayurikai were starting to notice but she also avoided any questions thrown at her. It was quite a task.

Fukuzawa Yumi, her friend and classmate, in her timid and worried way, had stuttered with the question about what was going on between her and Noriko. She was feeling a bit guilty of not telling anything to Yumi.

Shimazu Yoshino, her other friend and other classmate, had asked a question bluntly. She evaded the question, but knowing Yoshino, she believed that the latter didn't believe her.

And then there was the older ones, Ogasawara Sachiko and Hasekura Rei, Yumi and and Yoshino's grande soeurs, respectively. They hinted their concern, but didn't ask her directly. They knew that she knew that they were concerned. Again, it made her guilty. Hiding something at her friends, like she did before about being born to a family of Buddhist, made her uncomfortable. However, she couldn't tell them. Not yet. She had to address the reason of the current gap between her and Noriko first, and that was something that she didn't know how to solve.

Shimako went to the sakura tree behind the school building. She needed to think and evaluate her feelings. Certainly she wanted to be with Noriko always. Noriko made her happy. Her strong personality and how she handled things with confidence attracted her. And with her, she felt safe and secure.

But in love?

She stared at the sakura tree, the tree that held so much beautiful memories in her life. This was the tree where she met two of the most important persons in her life. Under this tree, she met Satou Sei, and this was the place where she was asked by the latter to be her petite soeur. Later on, after her Onee-sama graduated, she met Noriko under this tree, and soon made her as her petite soeur under this same tree. This tree made it possible for her to meet the persons she treasured the most in life, and she was overjoyed to have them.

In this same tree also, Noriko confessed her feelings for her.

But to have love that was something like that?

Didn't she have so much already?

She had loving friends and family.

Should she desire to have some more?

Did she deserve to have that kind of love?

That last question was the question that would hunt Shimako for the days to come.

With everyone, she wore a perfectly molded armor, although with Noriko, it was useless because the latter could perfectly feel and read her emotions.

"Shimako-san, just because I told you that I'm in love with you, it doesn't mean that you have to be in love with me, too. All I want is for you to let me show you how much you mean to me. That's all, Shimako-san. So please, stop worrying too much," Noriko said one afternoon when they finally had time alone together, when Shimako failed to avoid her.

"Noriko."

Noriko smiled at her, then held her hand and led her towards the school gate in silence.

"Please take care, Shimako-san. Good day."

"Hmm? Yes. You take care, too, Noriko. Good day."

As she watched Noriko's form disappeared to the bus, she remembered the latter's words.

"_You don't need to love me back, Shimako-san. Just let me love you."_

That night, Shimako was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed her father sat beside her until he spoke.

"Something troubles you that you've been acting like this lately?"

"Father…"

Her father gazed up at the cloudy sky.

"The sky seems troubled, too. But soon, those clouds would be lifted and the stars would shine brightly. A clear beautiful sky could lift a lonely spirit, just as a troubled sky can make you feel lonely, too. You are just like the sky right now, Shimako-chan."

"Father…"

"Don't you think people around you would feel better if you don't look like a cloudy sky? Don't you think you should let go now, let go of the things that have been troubling you? I want to see everyday the daughter I've known ever since Noriko-chan came into her life."

"But Father…"

She couldn't seem to say anything except the word father. It didn't surprise her that much that her father knew what was happening to her. Somehow, it didn't surprise her too, that her father understood her and was even consenting. That was just like him, always thinking first about her happiness.

However, would it be really that easy?

"Ever since you are a young girl, you're very responsible and a selfless person. If it's possible, you want to give everything you have without accepting anything in return. It is really admirable and your mother and I are very happy to have such daughter. But you know, as you give, you should also learn to receive, too. When you gave something to someone, what do you feel?"

"I'm happy to give to others, Father."

"Right. So you should let the others feel what you also feel. Everyone deserves to be happy, Shimako-chan. Not only the others but you also. You shouldn't be afraid."

With those words, her father left her.

She gazed up at the sky as she pondered the things in her life.

Could she leave Noriko like that? Refused her love because she didn't think she deserved something like that and thus, making everyone worried about her?

_Everyone deserves to be happy…_

She imagined how happy Noriko would be if she accepted her, if she would be true to herself.

Suddenly, tears stung her eyes. She now understood what she had to do.

* * *

A/N: I really have a poor grasp of Shimako and Noriko's characters so writing their story was really hard for me, but I tried my best, I swear.

And uhm, I'll be locking myself in a room for a while, make sure that the windows and the door are tightly shut, to avoid being hit by flying spoons and stuffs. I'll come out after I've written Yumi's part, promise!

_---Arvendell---_

_03 February 2008_


	6. Yoshino's Fight

A/N: Don't really know what to do with this one.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Yoshino's Fight

* * *

It was all her fault! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Shimazu Yoshino repeated for the nth time, her cheeks adorned with an adorable blush. She had locked herself inside her room, not wanting to go out. Her mother, used to her tantrums, leave her be. She really didn't want to see anyone right now, no one, not even her Onee-sama and cousin Hasekura Rei.

Especially not her.

In fact, she was blaming all of this to her.

And worse, the latter didn't even aware that she was being accused in causing this.

So what did the poor cousin Rei did to the irritated Yoshino?

Nothing really.

What was wrong with getting in and out of each other's room like it was their own? None.

What was wrong in using each other's things like it was their own? Certainly none.

They had been like that since they could remember. Rei was by her side since she was in her diapers. She was by Rei's side ever since she could walk towards her. They had been using each other's things as if they were their own. There were things that were difficult to tell who owned what.

So what really was Yoshino ranting about?

Was it because Rei had just given her another sweater made by her own talented hands?

No?

Was it because Rei just baked a very delicious cake that she couldn't get enough of it?

Of course not.

Or was it because just this morning, Rei came bragging in her room when she just woke up from her sleep and with her hair all in a tangled mess?

Nope. Wrong again. They were very comfortable with each other that it didn't matter if the other saw the other one with a drool or whatsoever. They could even change their clothes with the other's presence.

Change clothes you say?

There!

Got it the first time!

It was all because of that change thing.

So how did it happen?

Or rather, what happened?

This day, Rei went to take an entrance exam for college in another University, aside from Lillian University. Thus, Yoshino went home alone and a little lonely. Surely there were times that she felt suffocated and annoyed by Rei's constant presence, mostly because the latter always tried to stop her from doing things, always worrying over nothing, always trying to take care of her. However, when Rei wasn't with her, she was gloomy. She missed her worrying and all. She missed having someone to argue with. And she missed having someone to act sweet with.

This afternoon, right after she heard from her mother that Rei had arrived, she came bragging on the latter's room as she always did. She was excited to see her. She wanted to know how the exams went and how did she fare.

The sight that greeted her after she threw the door open was just normal, or rather that was how it was supposed to be.

What Yoshino saw, when she came in without knocking at the door, was Rei changing her clothes. Rei had taken off her top and her slacks, thus, leaving her on her under things. The latter smiled gently at her before continuing changing her clothes, not perturbed by her suddenly barging in while she was changing.

Yoshino smiled back. But her smile froze when Rei took off everything on her and thus, leaving her on her birth suit. She blushed deeply to her intense displeasure. She had seen Rei many times like that, too many times to even count, so what was the difference now?

What the hell was wrong with her?

Maybe it was because she noticed that Rei's breasts were a little fuller than the last time she saw them. Or that her waist was smaller and her hips were bigger. Or…

Embarrassed, she ran away from Rei's room without a word and locked herself to her own room.

Yoshino paced around her room restlessly.

'What is going on with me? What is going on? What? What? What?!'

She wanted to scream with frustration. She closed her eyes but Rei's nude image keep playing on her mind. When she opened her eyes, that same image was what she could see. That image was now burned in her mind, and might forever hunt her.

She jolted when she heard soft knocks from the door of her room followed by Rei's worried voice. The latter must have finished changing already and surely had come in her room in a hurry. She doubted if Rei had even rested for a second before coming here.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, and then regretted it immediately. She shouldn't take this on her cousin. It wasn't Rei's fault really. It was just her making an issue of what she saw.

There was silence. She debated whether she should let Rei in or not. However, the softer part of her won. Worried, she opened the door and saw an equally worried Rei.

"Yoshino."

"Come in," she said quietly.

Rei gazed at her for a time until she felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan," she said repentantly.

"Yoshino, what was that all about?" Rei asked before placing a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at the touch and when she looked up, she saw a hurt expression on Rei's face.

"No, that's not it, Rei-chan. I'm sorry."

"Then what it is?"

"I…I can't tell you," she said, looking down at the floor.

Rei was silent for a moment before she said in a sad tone, "I see."

When Rei turned to go out of her room, she stopped her by hugging her from behind.

"Please don't be mad at me, Rei-chan. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…it's something about me. I can't tell you, not yet. Please…"

Rei turned around and hugged her back.

"Okay. Promise me that you'll tell me when you're ready."

She nodded as she buried her head on Rei's shoulder. Never mind the tingling sensation that she felt. All that matter was that Rei wasn't mad at her. That other matter, she would take care of it later and will fight it with all the stubbornness that she had. For now, she would enjoy the comfort of Rei's hug.

* * *

A/N: Of course you already know that it's Rei's part in the story next time. I'm going to have an early rest this night for my big day tomorrow :) :)

Well, have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_05 February 2008_


	7. Rei's Patience

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Rei's Patience

* * *

'What is she so mad about again?' Hasekura Rei asked herself as she watched her cousin Shimazu Yoshino glaring at her.

'Isn't just a two days ago when she was angry about me going out without telling her?' She continued to herself.

"Yoshino," she called for the second time. Again, she didn't get a response. She started to move towards her cousin.

"Stay where you are, Rei-chan. Don't come near me," Yoshino commanded.

"What is it this time?" She asked almost in exasperation. Again, she didn't get a response so she stared and stared until her cousin shifted on her weight uncomfortably.

When the braided-haired girl couldn't take it anymore, she spilled what her ire was about with so much force and anger. As it turned out, it was all about her spending so much time with the younger students in teaching kendo.

She sighed. Yoshino was almost always jealous of every person she spent time with, even if it was for a valid reason. She should be mad with it. But she wasn't. In fact, she found Yoshino's jealousy endearing even if it was too much. And sometimes, she teased her about it but the latter refused vehemently with a blush. It was so adorable.

Before she knew it, a smile spread on her face.

"What are you smiling about?!" Yoshino asked in irritation.

She stopped smiling.

"Yoshino, for once will you close your mouth and listen to reason."

That sentence had an effect because Yoshino was taken aback. Despite the obvious hurt that spread at the latter's face, she didn't take back her words.

Really.

Yoshino should learn to control that temper of hers. It always got them into a fight, a fight that surely hurt them both.

"Rei-chan, you just told me to shut up!" Yoshino accused, clearly surprised.

"So I did."

Yoshino looked at her with wide eyes before running upstairs to her room. She wanted to run after her but she steeled herself. This couldn't go on and on. Yoshino had to stop acting like a child, especially after what she heard two nights ago when the two of them slept in the latter's room after helping her on her assignment.

_Tired of training, Rei had drifted off to sleep while Yoshino was reading some of her notes. She thought it was just a dream when she felt something warm covered her. She opened her eyes a little and realized that a blanket was placed on her. She realized then that Yoshino was at her back as she felt the latter's hand gently stroked her hair. She closed her eyes with a smile as she enjoyed the tender act, but her eyes snapped open when she heard what Yoshino whispered, thinking she was deep in sleep._

"_I think I'm in love with you, Rei-chan. I don't know how it happened. I've always loved you ever since we were kids. But now, it's more than that, more than friends, more than cousins. What am I going to do with this, Rei-chan? I can't even tell you what I feel. I'm so scared. Rei-chan," Yoshino whispered softly._

Those were Yoshino's words that left her sleepless that night. She waited then, until Yoshino fell asleep beside her and then slowly, she eased up to gaze at the cousin she loved so much, more than her parents, more than anything. Yes, she also loved Yoshino like that. She had realized that not so long ago. However, she hid her feelings. She hid her feelings not only because she was scared how Yoshino would react but also because the latter was still such a kid. If there was a chance that they would be more than cousins and friends, she wanted them to be matured enough to handle such feelings. Or rather, Yoshino was matured enough. She just didn't expect that Yoshino already loved her like that. She just thought then that Yoshino was just always jealous because all her life, her attention was focused on her and her alone.

There and then, she made a decision. She would tell her feelings to Yoshino once she could see that the latter had grown up, even if only for a bit. With her planning not to spend college in Lillian University, it would be necessary. Otherwise, Yoshino would be incessantly jealous and worried about whom she talked with or spent her time with in college. She didn't want that to happen, didn't want Yoshino to feel like that. It hurt her the most when something hurt her cousin. She wanted to protect her even if the latter didn't want or got annoyed from time to time.

"Rei-chan."

Rei blinked to clear her mind and saw Yoshino standing uncomfortably at her front.

"Rei-chan, I'm sorry for acting like that earlier," Yoshino said apologetically.

"You've realized your mistake, then?" She asked calmly, though inside, she was a little hopeful that Yoshino was starting to grow up.

"Yes. I'm still mad at you for spending so much time away but I realized that I should have listened to you first before getting mad and all."

"I see. I'm glad," she said with a smile.

"But now that you know how I feel, please don't spend so much time with them then," Yoshino said seriously.

"And if I don't listen to you?"

Yoshino pouted and stomped her foot before saying, "You have to. I don't want you spending time with those girls who are flirting with you and…and…"

She chuckled, her eyes twinkling with merriment, as Yoshino blushed deeply. Yoshino had still a long way before she grew up but she could see that there was hope in there. She didn't mind. She had a lot of patience anyway. Growing up with Yoshino had made her developed so much patience because otherwise, they would always be in a fight. Someday, she knew that Yoshino would grow up. Until then, she would wait. Anyway, without the affirmation of their feelings, they were already together and would always be so no need to hurry.

* * *

A/N: I told you I don't really know what to do with them.

Guess who's next? :)

_---Arvendell---_

_06 February 2008_


	8. Yumi's Troubles

A/N: For the last pair, here it is :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. Yumi's Troubles

* * *

When Fukuzawa Yumi entered the Lillian Girls Academy, nobody warned her that it would be troublesome. She had expected a simple and quiet high school life – attending classes, listening to the teachers, doing her assignments, and such. At the beginning, her expectations were met. However, suddenly, her world was turned upside down. Thanks to a crooked tie, she found herself pulled in the wonderful yet busy world of the Yamayurikai, the Lillian's student council. Most important of all, was her world being brought closer to the person she admired the most.

Ogasawara Sachiko.

The star of Lillian.

Beautiful, elegant, intelligent and rich.

And her Onee-sama.

She and Sachiko had been soeurs for more than a year already. Since then, many things had happened between them. Though she wasn't as worried or as clumsy as she was when she first met Sachiko, still, she was scared of Sachiko.

Of course Sachiko wasn't a monster. In fact, she was a very nice person although she was very strict and acted cold most of the times. Earlier, her fear when she became Sachiko's petite soeur, was that she wasn't suitable to be the petite soeur of such gorgeous, intelligent and famous person. That fear slowly disappeared as she spent more time with Sachiko. She had changed then. Now, though still a very poor comparison with her famous Onee-sama, she wasn't too worried anymore. She had acquired an amount of confidence and poise through the patience of her Onee-sama.

But just as she had overcame some of her troubles with herself in regards to Sachiko, another trouble sprouted. After much confusion, she realized that she was in love, in love with none other than her Onee-sama. How did it happen, she didn't know. Just that she was in love. How she would deal with her feelings was another trouble.

The other trouble was Sachiko herself. She was just too gorgeous! And Yumi couldn't help herself from being drawn closer and closer to Sachiko. She wanted to see her everyday. She wanted to be with her all the time. She wanted to be with her, period.

It was really difficult.

First, Sachiko's world outside school was very different from hers. A classic example of the rich and the poor.

Second and the most important, she knew that Sachiko didn't feel and would never feel for her anything like what she felt. Wasn't she the one who mostly disapproved Satou Sei's, one of their friends, flirting on her? Then what would she think if she found out that her petite soeur was gay?

It really scared the wits out of her when she thought that Sachiko would be disgusted with her if she ever found out her feelings for her.

Scary.

Really scary.

Scarier than when Sachiko was angry and hystirecal.

Going to school brought her happiness and excitement because at school, she would see her beloved Onee-sama. But it also brought her fear, immense fear, because the more she saw Sachiko, the more she was falling for her.

Wasn't it just the other day that she had ran to Sachiko and smiled widely at her until her cheeks hurt because they hadn't seen each other for some time? It took all of her might to not hugged Sachiko then. She almost did. But thankfully, her control won and she ended up holding her Onee-sama's hand as she told her that she had missed her so much.

And when Sachiko invited her to spend the weekend at the Ogasawara Mansion, she almost shouted with joy. Thankfully, she didn't or it would have been really embarrassing. Although her face must have shown what she felt because Shimazu Yoshino, their fellow Yamayurikai member, had laughed then, while Hasekura Rei, Toudou Shimako and Nijou Noriko, other members of Yamayurikai also, smiled at her. She had blushed furiously then, embarrassed, but seeing Sachiko's smile, she also smiled happily.

When the time to spend the weekend with Sachiko came, she was giddy with happiness. She had smiled all the time amidst her blushes. However, when it was night time and she was alone with Sachiko to the latter's magnificent room, all her troubles came rushing to her. She was going to sleep beside Sachiko.

Alone.

How was she going to handle it?

She was worried that she would end up taking advantage of Sachiko.

And so they lay in bed, having small talks and little laughs for a while before Sachiko bid her goodnight while cupping her cheeks. She almost sighed with pleasure but instead settled for a gentle smile as she bravely draped her hand on Sachiko's stomach.

That night, she couldn't sleep easily, her thoughts all about the beautiful person beside her and the person she loved so much. She waited then, until Sachiko's breathing evened, telling her that the latter was asleep. Slowly so as not to wake the beauty in rest, she eased up and through the pale moonlight, she watched Sachiko sleeping peacefully and beautifully. She stared at the delicate jaw, the smooth cheeks, the proud nose, the perfectly arched eyebrows, the fluttering eyelids, and the kissable lips that parted a little. She had a strong urged then to moved closer and touched hers on those lips. It was really hard not to. She was really tempted. She had wanted to do it so badly, but the thought of waking Sachiko up and being mad at her stopped her dead cold.

She would have had a difficult time that night had she not decided to push those worries away and just enjoy the moment of being with Sachiko.

And now, here at the Rose Mansion, the place where Yamayurikai members met, once again, she found herself staring intently at Sachiko, and how each of her gentle movements made her heart ache of wanting her, to be with her, to tell her that she loved her, and for her to love her back.

Unguarded, she was slowly and surely falling in danger of a heartbreak.

One thing that she had realized that time, Sachiko was a very dangerous woman.

Sachiko was a very beautiful dangerous woman against her foolishly beating heart.

And to make the matter worse, she didn't know how to fight it back.

* * *

A/N: You know, when I wrote this chapter, I thought about writing another fanfic for this pair. Something that has to do with the word 'dangerous'. But since I'm lazy for the time being, I'm not going to write anything.

Well, have a nice day! ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_07 February 2008_


	9. Sachiko's Battle

A/N: One chapter for each. That's my intention when I started to write _Fighting Temptations_. The only thing that has been changed from my plan is to somehow, give you an idea that it will have a happy ending (because sad ending is just so…sad).

And yeah, if there are typo errors or missing words, forgive me coz I didn't proofread this one coz I told you I'm not feeling well (I think I said it in the other story). Never mind.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9. Sachiko's Battle

* * *

It all started that night, that night when she, Ogasawara Sachiko, invited her, Fukuzawa Yumi, for a sleepover. They had a fun time that day. When night came in, of course, she had Yumi sleep in her room.

It was fine.

After all, they had slept together side by side for a few times already.

They were giggling and laughing as they settled on her bed, after which, Yumi shyly and gently draped her arm on her stomach while she placed her hands on top of hers.

It was all right.

She wanted Yumi to be close anyway.

And so they slept.

At the middle of the night, she woke up to find Yumi still hugging her.

No problem at all.

She was about to go back to sleep when at the corner of her eyes, she saw the moonlight bathed Yumi's sleeping form.

Instead of closing her eyes, she shifted a bit so that she was directly looking at Yumi's beautiful face. Yumi's face was a picture of contentment, her lips curved in a hint of smile.

Staring at Yumi, her heart swelled with happiness and at the same time protectiveness. She wanted to protect Yumi. She wanted to protect that smile, that smile that could brush away all her pains.

She raised her hand and gently traced the outline of Yumi's face with her finger and stopped at the corner of her smiling lips.

That was where the problem began.

She couldn't take her eyes off those slightly parted kissable lips.

She remembered how those lips moved when Yumi talked and laughed. And most of all, she remembered how those lips felt when Yumi kissed her hand after her grandmother died.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Her heartbeat sped up a bit and her throat ran dry just as her lips felt dry. She wet her lips with her tongue, not taking her eyes off Yumi's, and then wondered how those lips would feel on hers. A rapid intake of breathe accompanied by the surged of desire was overwhelming that for a moment, she didn't know what to do. Her mind was on a battle. She desperately wanted to touch her lips on Yumi's, and yet at the same time she was scared, not only of how Yumi would react if she found out, but also of herself. Of course there were times that she had thought about her relationship with Yumi. But when it came to the point where she could feel something more than sisters or close friends should, she forcefully put them aside and avoided it as much as she could.

Now, that control was slowly slipping away.

She was afraid that if she kissed Yumi, she wouldn't be able to stop.

And Yumi would be disgusted with her.

She couldn't take that.

Definitely not.

She closed her eyes then as she did a breathing exercise to calm herself, her knuckles white in closed fist.

That night was the longest night for her.

To the present…

"Sachiko, are you alright?"

"Hmm…" Sachiko blinked. For the first time, she noticed her friend Hasekura Rei looking at her with a puzzled look. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Rei asked for the second time. Sachiko spacing out was something new. Having known her for more than two years, it brought a worry to Rei.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Shall we continue then?"

"We're done with the meeting," Rei said dryly.

Sachiko blinked twice before taking a good look at the faces of each and everyone at the room. She fought her blushed as she saw all of them looking at her quizzically. When her eyes settled on Yumi's worried face, she quickly turned her gaze away and at the same time chided herself.

"Everyone, I apologize for such thoughtlessness. Please don't worry about me," she said briefly.

The others were quiet for a moment before they nodded in acknowledgement. They understood that if Sachiko didn't want to say anything, they knew that they couldn't force her.

One by one, the others bid their goodbyes, leaving Sachiko and Yumi alone. Sachiko could see that Yumi was still trying her best to convince herself that she, Sachiko, was fine, but still couldn't help herself from worrying.

"Really Yumi, I'm fine," she met Yumi's eyes and said it calmly, although inside, her emotions were in a whirl. She couldn't tell Yumi that the reason for her unusual absent-mindedness was she. She couldn't and wouldn't be able to explain it to Yumi and thus, it would only make the latter more worried.

She watched Yumi's lips moved for a while, before she realized that Yumi was talking to her. She shook her head a little to clear her mind as she tried to listen to Yumi.

"Let's go home, Onee-sama."

"Yes."

When they reached the train station, they bid each other goodbye. Yumi, however, remained standing in front of her, shifting on her weight uncomfortably.

"Is something the matter, Yumi?" She asked, a little worried.

"N-no, nothing…I'm…I…" Yumi stammered and she nervously wet her lips with her tongue.

Sachiko had an inexplicable urge to do it herself. She quickly stepped closer to Yumi, then also quickly stopped as she mightily tried to control herself before she embarrassed herself more.

Wasn't it already embarrassing that she was spacing out because all she could think of was Yumi and her lips, how they twist in a hint of smile, how they sexily move when she talked?

'Sexy?! '

Sachiko berated herself.

"You're worrying for nothing, Yumi. I was just thinking about something. Stop worrying about me already, okay?"

She covered the things she was feeling at the moemnt with a smile. When Yumi smiled, she steeled herself and avoided looking at Yumi's lips and instead look her in the eyes, which was also a bad idea because her imagination drifted on how those eyes would look if…

'Stop it already, Sachiko!'

"Take care, Onee-sama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. You take care too, Yumi."

This time Yumi moved away. As she watched her back, she suddenly had a vision of Yumi going away from her life. With nothing to lose, she made her decision and called Yumi. She smiled when the latter looked back with puzzled look. With sure steps, she made her way towards Yumi.

"I forgot to ask you, Yumi. Would you like to spend the weekend with me?"

Yumi was surprised at first, before her lips broke into a shy yet beautiful smile.

"Yes, Onee-sama."

She closed her eyes for a moment at the beautiful sound of Yumi's voice. She was sure that what she was going to do was the right thing for her, and hopefully, for Yumi too, because she had now understood what she wanted and what she needed to do.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: If ever I have the time (and the mood) to write, I'll do a sequel, just to show you one possible way how each pair ended together. I have a few ideas how, even thought of a title if ever I did continue (for now, it's _Falling Into Temptations_).

I said I'll think about it, okay? For now, let's leave it like that.

Thank you for reading this story! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_09 February 2008_


End file.
